ANNOUNCEMENT - Salvation Shorts 1: An Interview with the Legends
by Jesse De La Rosa
Summary: An announcement regarding the small installments in the future of the Salvation Saga.
Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to acquaint you with a concept I came up with called **"Salvation Shorts"**. Obviously, from the title you can gather that this will be related to my ongoing Fan Fiction series, and allow me to elaborate. Episodes I - IV will consist of a very focal, very specific plot. Meaning there will not be too much deviation from the storyline and/or mission/objective for say side missons, or crew interactions, as is one of the staples in the Mass Effect Series. This is something I tried to do with Salvation 1, such as the scene with the crew playing Skillian-5 in the Mess Hall, or the side romance between Jack and Thane, or the mission to save the trapped researchers at the Exo-Geni facility etc. This is also something I plan to do plenty of in Salvation II. But in the meantime, I'm working on my Episodic Installments. The episodes, as you saw from The Taking of the Carmenta Illustria will not leave much room for things like side missions, or little deviations such as perhaps a date on the Citadel between two love interests, or a bit of friendly chit-chat and banter between squadmates. So I've devised a way to throw these types of things in between the episodes.

Followers of Salvation... I give you the prospect of **"Salvation Shorts!"** These will be mini 1-2 chapter addendums and nuances to my series. Nothing crucial to the story, but fun little diversions nonetheless. As I said, they may be side missions that I think would be interesting for our heroes to handle. Or even something as simple as a nice romantic outing for our established and/or flourishing couples. Such as Tali and Shepard, Gordon and Miranda, or perhaps even Jack and Thane and/or Jacob and Ms. Vanessa Masters. Still have to flesh things out, but I'm defintely planning something. I'd even like to see something with maybe Samara in it, or who knows, maybe Kaiden and Vega. Sky's the limit. You can expect Episode II to start sometime in Spring or Summer of this year, but I have a few shorts planned in between.

One in particular that i have planned will be titled "An Interview with the Legends." This will actually be an indepth interview that one of my original characters, Ms. Cameron McClane (or as she'll henceforth be known 'Action Cam' McClane) will conduct with both Freeman and Shepard. She'll be asking the questions that the galaxy wants answered. This will also be a way for me to delve a little into the untold origins of our heroes. I've got sort of a whole life story thought up in my mind for them, and I'll be disclosing a bit of it.

 **This is where you, the readers, come in!** **(If there are any of you left out there lol) I'd like you to do me a favor. Call this an _interactive short_. Think of questions that you would ask Gordon Freeman and Commander Shepard, if you could. Now, obvioulsy I'm not the writers at Valve or Bioware, but I will do my absolute best to answer the questions, from their lips to your ears, as if it was actually these two fiction characters themselves. In laymens terms, give me questions that Cameron would ask Freeman and Shepard. "What made you decide to join the Alliance Military, Commander Shepard?" "When did you first realize you wanted to be a physicist, Dr. Freeman?" Things like that. Well, anything you want really! Ask anything! And post as many questions as you want. I'll try and answer all of them. Now keep in mind, that if the questions is utterly ridiculous - I may not include it. Nothing sexual. You may ask about the characters' relationships, but nothing too lewd, vulgar, or offensive. You get the jist. Basically, I want you to ask the questions you would ask if you could meet these two characters. Post them here as reviews. Reply to this announcement. I'm planning 2 -3 shorts before I start Episode II. And this one will be a good one for starts. So don't delay! Ask away! I look forward to reading your questions**


End file.
